1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baseball batting practice equipment, particularly to one able to automatically pitch balls for a batter to practice batting anytime according to time set for ball pitching after the batter stands firm at a batting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a baseball batting practice apparatus, as disclosed in a Taiwan patent, No. 574935, titled “BASEBALL PITCHING APPARATUS”, is to have an elastic plate actuated by an elastic member to turn up elastically and pitch balls and is provided with a delay unit for delaying pitching balls. However, since the ball pitching position is unchangeable; therefore, it is inconvenient for batters with different heights to practice batting baseballs.
Another baseball batting practice apparatus, as disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,360, is to employ an elastic plate for supplying and pitching practice balls without providing any delay unit for lowering velocity of ball pitching and as a result, the batting practice apparatus may pitch balls even before a batter stands firm at a batting position.